Just a normal day (not)
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sex pollen acontece com todo mundo um dia. Eleven/Rory (essa fic tem umas 2000 palavras, não sei porque o diz só 299, mas enfim...)


TítuloJust a normal day ( not )  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Marcia Litman  
Categoria:UA, slash, primeira resposta a um projeto lindo que eu tenho com a Hannah linda.  
Classificação:R  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?YEP  
Resumo:Sex pollen acontece com todo mundo um dia. Eleven/Rory  
N/A:  
**1 **- pra quem não sabe, sex pollen é um pólen que deixa a pessoa atingida por ele com vontade de transar com todo mundo que vê pela frente r desculpa perfeita para se escrever smuts (e fazer os personagens lidarem com o tão temido "depois" ) rs Mas eu tentei dar uma explicação razoável para o que aconteceu, com uma história de fundo e, como vocês notaram, a fic é R, então... ainda não é smut. Para falar a verdade, ela é mais engraçada do que porn lol Mas eu tentei  
**2** - Dramaqueen!rory is dramaqueen

xxx

Era mais um dia normal na vida de Rory Williams. Ele acordou cedo, tomou café, escovou os dentes, foi dar um beijo de bom dia em sua bela esposa, que ainda estava deitada, e se atrasou meia hora. Estacionou seu carro na sua vaga e correu para dentro, mas mesmo assim o administrador gritou com ele.

O enfermeiro estava com a ficha de uma das pacientes na mão, encaminhando-se para o quarto que lhe fora designado quando ele percebeu raízes e folhas brotando de dentro da porta da área de quimioterapia na terceira vez que passou pelo mesmo corredor.

- Oh. – Rory comentou e respirou fundo, olhando para ambos os lados. Não havia absolutamente ninguém e o fato mandou um arrepio por sua espinha. Era como se a maioria das pessoas tivesse desaparecido nos cinco minutos que se passaram desde que ele chegou.

Caminhou relutantemente até a porta e a abriu. Já não se via o branco das instalações hospitalares, apenas verde, em todo lugar. Não chegou nem a dar três passos, e caiu para trás porque um cipó amarrou-se a sua perna e o puxou ainda mais para o interior. Rory tentou se agarrar nas raízes das árvores gigantes, mas estas pareciam estar vivas e fugiam-lhe do toque de forma zombeteira.

- GERONIMOOOOOOOOO! – Alguém gritou e Rory fechou os olhos. Sabia quem era.

O doctor pulou e com a espada que levava cortou em dois o cipó de que amarrava que levava o enfermeiro. Rory sentiu o aperto em seu pé se afrouxar e abriu os olhos para ver que o cipó soltou-o, encolhendo-se de uma maneira estranha até desaparecer completamente em pleno ar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sentou-se, mas o Doctor sorriu para ele e puxou-o para cima para poder abraçá-lo.

- Rory, _the Roman_! Que surpresa! – Ele exclamou, colocando uma espada que Rory não sabia de onde saíra de volta na bainha de seu cinto, mas Rory o impediu.

- Me dê isso agora antes que você se machuque. – O marido de Amy tomou-a para si, completamente ignorando o protesto do _timelord_.

- Ela é minha, o Rei Arthur que me deu. – Pausou por um momento. – Na verdade, ele emprestou, mas...

- Claro. – De alguma maneira, Rory não estava surpreso. – Mas deixe-a comigo, certo? Já fui romano, lembra? Sei como usá-la.

- Você não é divertido. – O Doctor reclamou e, por um segundo, Rory achou graça, relembrando-se de como Mels reagia da mesma forma toda vez que ele a repreendia por algo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não iria pensar em Mels, ou em River, e muito menos em Melody.

- Gostaria de explicar por que tem uma floresta alienígena dentro do hospital? – Forçou-se a perguntar, então.

- Como você sabe que é alienígena? – O Doctor levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Como pode não ser alienígena? - Rory olhou de volta para ele, sem acreditar.

- Bom... – O Doctor fez uma careta, levando uma das mãos ao cabelos. – Foi um acidente. Eu estava passeando pelo jardim botânico de Zorg e essa planta me seguiu até aqui.

Para seu mérito, Rory nem piscou.

- E agora nós temos um controle de parasitas.

- Oh, ótimo. – Parecia um plano.

- Não. – O Doctor olhou para ele, completamente sério. – Isso não é ótimo, isso é muito, muito, muito, muito não ótimo. – Apontou para cima. – Nós somos os parasitas a serem controlados

Rory seguiu o dedo dele, deparando-se com médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes amarrados ao teto com cipós em suas pernas, braços e bocas. Os olhos de todos estavam fechados.

- Eles estão mortos? – Rory perguntou, meio relutante. Tinha medo da resposta.

- Não. – O Doctor abriu um largo sorriso. – Estão dormindo. É por causa do pólen, sabe? A nossa planta fabrica mais de dez tipos de polens com efeitos diferentes nas outras espécies, mas esse que ela tá usando os fez dormir. – Discursava sem parar e Rory apenas assentia com a cabeça, mas por fim cansou-se.

- E como vamos pará-la?

- Cortamos suas raízes. – Apontou para a espada que o enfermeiro carregava. - Ela não vai morrer, mas tudo vai voltar ao normal e poderemos levá-la de volta para o zoológico.

- Certo. – Rory respirou fundo.

Era mais um dia normal na vida de Rory Williams.

xxx

- Rory! Agora! – O Doctor gritou para ele e o antigo centurião não perdeu um só segundo, brandindo a espada contra as raízes da flor gigante vermelha de frente a eles.

Fazia muito tempo que não usava uma espada, mas jamais se esquecera do peso e da responsabilidade de ter uma em suas mãos. Deixou seus instintos romanos tomarem total controle por um momento. Aconteceu tudo rápido demais, sentiu a espada cortar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de pontinhos amarelos a sua frente. Deixou-se cair no chão, tossindo e sentindo-se extremamente _desconfortável._

- Rory! Tudo bem? O que você está sentindo? - O Doctor gritou e correu para onde estava a planta que causara isso tudo, examinando-a com a _sonic screwdriver_. Precisava ter certeza que estavam fora de perigo. - Sono, dor, confusão, tontura? - Virou-se para ele, suas feições preocupadas com o pólen que atingira o companheiro.

- Não... – Rory engoliu em seco antes de responder, sua voz ofegante. – Não estou com sono ou dor, ou confusão, ou tontura. – E era verdade. O problema é que ele estava, sim, completamente excitado. Agora não tinha nenhum jeito, no universo inteiro, dele contar isso para o Doctor.

xxx

Rory usou toda a sua concentração para andar de volta a TARDIS, deixando o doctor cuidar das vítimas da floresta sozinho. Não se atreveu a olhar para trás nem quando o timelord chamara por ele, precisava ficar sozinho, o mais rápido possível e tentar resolver as coisas ele mesmo. Mas até o atrito de suas próprias roupas o deixava louco de uma maneira que ele não conseguia alimentar qualquer esperança de alcançar seu objetivo.

- Rory! – O doctor apareceu atrás dele, correndo para ultrapassá-lo. – Para onde você está indo?

- Para casa, Doctor, por favor, me leve para casa. – Teve que arrastar as palavras por toda a sua garganta para conseguir responder a pergunta.

- No meio do seu expediente? – O Doctor abriu a porta da TARDIS, convidando-o para dentro. – Oh, garoto malvado, Rory Williams! – Ele riu e Rory poderia tê-lo socado pela escolha de palavras ambíguas se não estivesse tão focado em evitar contato físico a qualquer custo. – Então a River não puxou unicamente a Amy, certo?

- Pare! – Rory enfiou os punhos cerrados nos bolsos da calça, fincando suas unhas contra a própria pele, mas de alguma forma, até essa dor chegou a ser prazerosa, e o enfermeiro teve que engolir em seco novamente. – Apenas pare de falar. - Ele enfim ergueu os olhos, querendo dar um ponto final a conversa, mas o Doctor apenas o encarou de volta e tinha alguma coisa ali, naquele olhar, naquele silêncio, e era uma coisa que definitivamente não tinha antes e que nunca, nunca deveria sequer existir entre eles.

- Eu vou parar de falar. – O Doctor se aproximou, sua voz séria e, que deus o proteja,rouca. – Mas você tem que falar, Rory. Fale comigo. – Ele descansou sua mão no ombro do outro e era para ser um toque reconfortante. Só que não foi.

O cérebro de Rory só registrou o toque e o jeito como ele sentiu todo o seu sangue queimar com apenas o contato, e ele não conseguiu conter o gemido que escapou-lhe por entre os lados. Os olhos do doctor se arregalaram.

- Oh. Oh! O pólen, só pode ter sido... – Ele começou a falar outra vez, mesmo depois de Rory ter pedido, quase implorado, para ele parar e foi isso que fez com que o enfermeiro acabasse com a_pouca_distância entre eles. Foi isso e não o fato deles estarem inspirando o mesmo ar, não o fato de que naquele momento ele tinha achado que entendera porque Amy gostava tanto de seu homem maltrapilho.

Seu corpo colidiu contra o dele e as costas do Doctor bateram contra a parede da TARDIS, suas bocas coladas uma nas outras. O Doctor reagiu ao beijo quase que imediatamente, subindo com sua perna até os quadris do companheiro, e ele tinha gosto de aventura e de algo inesperado, perigoso, terrivelmente maravilhoso e maravilhosamente terrível ao mesmo tempo; e Rory poderia ficar pensando nisso para sempre, se ele não estivesse com tanta urgência de arrancar-lhe a camisa para poder tocar cada centímetro de pele que suas mãos alcançassem.

Mas então tão rápido como começou, acabou.

Teve essa terrível pausa constrangedora, que o doctor usou para baixar sua perna e Rory recolheu suas mãos o mais rápido que pôde.

- Pólen de sexo. – O Doctor respirou fundo antes de começar, porque ele também estava ofegante. – É contagioso, passa por toque e aparentemente funciona em espécies diversas.

Rory sabia o que ele estava fazendo, o Doctor estava tentando entregar-lhe uma explicação que, apesar de ser alienígena, era completamente plausível, para o que aconteceu ter acontecido. Ele estava tentando dizer que não foi culpa de nenhum deles e que estava _tudo bem._ Mas não estava nada bem porque o que aconteceu realmente aconteceu e por deuses, ele traiu a Amy.

Ele traiu a Amy com o Doctor.

Deixou-se deslizar pela parede da TARDIS até o chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

xxx

- Amy! – Rory correu até sua esposa e a abraçou forte. Não estava se aguentando mais de culpa e já tinha decidido se confessar para ela, mas não conseguiu se privar desse contato. Não sabia como ela reagiria às notícias e essa poderia ser a última vez que a sentia em seus braços, que cheirava seu cabelo. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas apenas com o pensamento.

- Woah, Rory! – Ela brincou, um pouco surpresa com o comportamento do enfermeiro, mas abraçou-o de volta quase que instantaneamente ao não receber nenhuma resposta. – O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu.

- Doctor, o que aconteceu? Alguém me diga o que aconteceu! – A ruiva começou a se desesperar e Rory pediu que ela sentasse para que eles tentassem contar.

E eles explicaram, um interrompendo o outro de vez em quando; Rory querendo desesperadamente enfatizar o quão ele sentia muito por isso e o quanto ele a amava, e o Doctor repetindo que fora efeito colateral do pólem e que foi completamente incontrolável. Amy ouviu a tudo calada, mas por fim teve que interrompê-los, sabendo que o marido poderia ficar se desculpando para sempre.

- Vocês estão dizendo que vocês se agarraram na TARDIS?

O Doctor aquiesceu e Rory juntou ambas as mãos, levou-as ao rosto e respirou fundo.

- Por favor, não fique zangada.

- Eu estou zangada! – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento, mas não demorou muito até um sorriso irromper de seus lábios. – Eu perdi isso! Inaceitável. – Levantou-se a apontou para os dois de uma forma decidida, autoritária e brincalhona como só ela conseguia ser. – Façam de novo!

FIM

N/A:  
bom, isso foi INCRIVELMENTE divertido!  
Até porque, come on, a amy super shippa eleven/rory ( headcanon, oi?)  
Espero, como sempre, que não tenha ficado ooc pq eu sempre morro de medo de ter descaracterizado esses personagens lindos e perfeitos.


End file.
